


Organically Designed

by demonsonthemoon



Series: Conducting Symphonies. [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bondage, I'm serious when I say it's light bondage don't expect too much from me, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Like, M/M, a lot of negotiation for how light the scene is, attempts at humour are made because the authors is embarrassed by writing smut, bottom!Newt, by the way, the tie makes a comeback, though if you've read my other fics you probably expected that, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsonthemoon/pseuds/demonsonthemoon
Summary: « Will you actually stop moving for one second so I can get you undressed, or do I have to tie you up ? »« If I get a choice, I'm going with option two, »





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Carolina who I'm pretty sure once requested more sub!Newt? IDK.

« Will you actually stop moving for one second so I can get you undressed, or do I have to tie you up ? » Hermann asked without thinking about it, busy trying to unbutton Newton's shirt while the other man was unhelpfully trying to get access to every exposed part of Hermann's skin.

He asked without thinking about it, but that didn't stop him from noticing Newton's immediate reaction. He stilled for a second, then shuddered. But it wasn't a bad shudder, not one born from fear or disgust. When Newt looked up at Hermann, his pupils were wide and his breathing was deep but slow.

« If I get a choice, I'm going with option two, » Newton said, not looking away from Hermann's eyes so that there could be no mistake whether he meant it or not.

It was Hermann's turn to still for a second to take everything in, and then he bent forward again over Newt and kissed him. His hands came up to cradle the other man's head as they lay on top of each other, both still fully dressed, on Newton's hotel bed.

« We'll talk about it, » Hermann whispered, only an inch away from Newton's face. « We'll talk about it, and next time, I promise, next time... » He crossed the distance between them once more. He was feeling slightly dizzy, but good dizzy, not pain-dizzy. Good dizzy, because of what Newton's words meant, because he trusted him to _do that_ , because he _wanted_ to do that, and not for the first time that evening, Hermann wondered why they were still wearing clothes. « Now help me get this fucking shirt off you, » Hermann groaned.

Newton just started laughing, taking his hands back from under Hermann's own shirt and finally stripping. As his shirt fell to the ground, Hermann trailed a few kisses down his chest, then started unbuttoning his pants. Newton immediately raised his hips off the bed, helping to shove both pants and boxers off. Before Hermann had time to do anything more, however, he was pushed to the side. The gesture wasn't violent, actually careful in a way that made Hermann both thankful and irritated. But it allowed Newton to reverse their positions and sit up above him.

« No, no, not fair. When I'm tied up you get to decide what clothes you keep, but until then I definitely have a say in your state of undress, and I say that you're getting naked with me. »

Hermann grinned at the fierceness in Newton's eyes. Those expressive eyes had been a big factor in starting this whole thing, since the way they lighted up while Newton played music had been one of the things to draw Hermann in in the first place. He stared back and bit down on his lower lip slightly, stifling back a laugh.

« You'd better get to work, then. »

 

 

Hermann didn't get to keep his promise the next time, because the next time happened in a concert hall dressing room. But after their last representation in Austria, with one more night booked in a hotel for each of them, Newton came up to Hermann, rose on his toes and dropped a few words in his ears. « Come back to mine and keep your promise ? »

He stepped back immediately, cheeks flushed but grinning, and didn't wait for Hermann's answer. He winked, then walked away.

Hermann stared at the retreating form of the pianist and rolled his eyes, wondering when he had started to find this kind of behaviour nearly as endearing as it was infuriating. He finished picking up his things and saying goodbye to the musicians, then went back to his hotel room to drop everything off and freshen up a bit. He splashed some water on his face in the bathroom and stared at his reflection for a moment. He was feeling slightly nervous. Well, that was new.

This thing he had with Newton, this weird friendship and sexual partnership, it had never been anything planned. It was driven only by immediate desire, by affection forged from convenience.

Or that was what Hermann had thought.

Or that was what Hermann had told himself, because it felt easier than accepting that this unconventional form of stability was something he enjoyed and craved, it felt easier than accepting the fact that it _had_ become a form of stability.

He looked at his reflection, at the dark circles that had begun to appear under his eyes towards the end of this run of concerts. He didn't go looking for things he liked or didn't like in his features. He just looked, like you look at a blank page, for a minute. Then he closed the door to his bedroom, quickly put a few necessities into an overnight bag, and headed towards Newton's room.

 

 

Newt was feeding cats on his phone when he heard knocks on his door. He looked down at himself, still wearing the exact same clothes he had been performing in, and wondered whether he should maybe have changed, or taken a shower, or something. Then he shrugged. One of the good things about the fact that he and Hermann were not dating was that there was no pressure to try and impress. It wouldn't have been worth it anyway, because Hermann _never_ admitted it when he was impressed. Or _nearly_ never.

So Newt just opened the door and gestured for Hermann to come in and make himself at home. Hermann took off his jacket and carefully drapped it on the chair that sat in front of a small table crammed in one corner of the room, resting his cane against it. Then he sat down on the bed and looked at Newt.

The latter swallowed visibly and felt his hands start to fidget. He was definitely not regretting asking Hermann to do this, not at all, but he was maybe a tiny bit nervous.

« Um... »

« First, we talk, » Hermann started, keeping eye-contact with him. « Then we do something, if we both still want to. Okay ? »

« Yeah, » Newt agreed, sitting down next to Hermann with a small distance between them. Then he looked up at the other man and had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at himself. They knew each other. This didn't have to be awkward. Not more awkward than the « so would you like to have sex with me ? » conversation, definitely not more awkward than the « so do you have any STDs because if not I would totally like to blow you without a condom on » conversation. Maybe it was because Newton wasn't sure exactly what he was asking for this time. But he trusted Hermann not to judge him because of that.

He bumped one of his knee against Hermann's, keeping enough distance between their bodies to clearly communicate that nothing was happening until they were done talking, but also keeping a point of contact to make it clear that whatever was said wasn't going to make things awkward between them.

« Okay. What do you want from this ? » Hermann asked.

Newton breathed in and out. This was also one of the first questions they had asked each other after having sex for the first time. And then too, he had ben scared he wouldn't find the right words to express himself, or that whatever he would say wouldn't be what Hermann wanted to hear, and that it would all just stop there.

But what if it did ?

If it did, they would move on. End of story.

« Total honesty here, because- » Newt gestured at them and the room in general, encompassing all of the situation. « Duh. Total honesty zone, here. I'm not sure what I want from this, because I'm not sure what I _can_ get from it. It's not something I've ever done with someone. And by _something_ I mean bondage in any form. But it's something I've thought about, and something I've... experimented with by myself, I guess ? »

« What do you mean ? »

There was no judgement in Hermann's voice, barely a hint of curiosity detectable. He was being as neutral as possible.

« I mean I've tried it while masturbating. Nothing big, just tying my ankles together or something like that. And I liked it. »

« Okay. That's good, » Hermann said. « I'm not gonna lie either, it doesn't work if I do. I'm pretty new at this myself. I tried it once with someone years ago, she ended up not liking it, we stopped. So you're gonna have to spell things out for me, okay ? »

Newt nodded.

« What do you like about it, being tied up ? »

Newt looked upward for a bit, focusing his thoughts. It was hard, having to describe this. It was something he had just been intrigued by for a while, something he had thought about and then had found himself coming back to again and again. He thought that what attracted him to it was a sense of safety, of calm. Something that forced him to loosen up the hold he had on himself in a nice way. He told so to Hermann, then tried to elaborate.

« I'm not sure what it'll be like with someone else, though. There's another edge to it there. Something about trust, and handing control over to someone, you know ? And it sounds good to me, it sounds great. But yeah. I can't promise how I'll react either, and it might work or it might not. » He shrugged and smiled at Hermann.

« Is this explicitely sexual for you ? Or would you prefer it to not be sexual at all ? »

Newt was taken aback by the question for a few seconds, but answered anyway. « It's not... It doesn't have to be explicitely sexual ? Like I said, I like the sense of... comfort ? But like, it's relaxing, and sex is relaxing, so combining both makes sense. Also, since we talked about it during sex, I kind of started looking forward to it in a sexual way ? » He wanted to cringe as he said the words, but forced himself to keep going. The embarrassment was just something they needed to get out of the way this first time.

« Okay, » Hermann said, still keeping a neutral tone. « Your turn to ask, now. »

« What do _you_ like about it ? »

« You said it was about trust, about having someone you trust in control. Well, for me it's about someone trusting me, and about me trusting myself. It's about me being able to do something you like, and about having the right to be there in that moment. »

« I don't have any more questions, » Newton said, immediately crossing the distance between the two of them to kiss Hermann's lip. He kissed Newton back, enthusiastically, hands slipping under his waistband to pull his collared shirt free and get access to some skin. Newt did the same, and even started unbuttoning Hermann's shirt before he stopped him, taking his wrists in his hands. « Wait. You first. Let me undress you first. »

Newt was unable to do anything more than nod as Hermann started loosening the knot of his tie. It was the thin black one that he knew Hermann both hated and adored. It came off and Hermann dropped it on the bed, not wasting any time before he started on the buttons of Newt's shirt. For once, Newt stayed still. Apparently Hermann had noticed, because he looked up and smiled, something hungry in his eyes that made Newt shiver. His white shirt was quickly discarded and dropped to the floor, and Hermann started taking off Newt's pants and socks.

He was still fully dressed, though. Hell, he was still wearing his _shoes_.

And yeah, that was definitely unfair, Newt thought as he raised his hips to get his dress pants off, but it was also pretty cool. Or hot. Both worked. Cool in a hot kind of way. Nice oxymoron.

It was rather embarrassing to see that he was already halfway to full hardness, but Newt didn't get a lot of time to muse on the fact before his boxers came off and he was lying completely naked on a hotel bed, with Hermann completely dressed kneeling between his legs.

He had to take a few seconds to breathe before he looked Hermann in the eyes.

Hermann, who picked up his tie and raised it in the air.

« Can I use this ? »

Oh, god. Newt _loved_ that tie. He nodded.

« Raise your arms, » Hermann ordered, and Newt did as he was told, watching as Hermann knee-walked forward to loop the tie over one of his wrist.

Newt noticed that he was trying to keep his feet off the bed. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh. « You should probably get your shoes off. »

« Shut up, » Hermann immediately responded, tightening his knot in one quick gesture. It hurt a little, but Hermann immediately loosened it so that he could slip a finger between the silk and Newt's skin, making sure it wouldn't cut off his blood circulation.

He looped the tie around the bedpost once before attaching it to Newt's second wrist.

The pianist took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He focused on the sensation of his hands being held up for a while and tested the makeshift restraints. They were holding him well, and he had close to no freedom of movement, though he could easily untie the knots if he wanted to.

« You want me to stop, you say so. »

Newt nodded, eyes still closed. He heard something hit the floor and guessed Hermann had finally decided to take off his shoes. Good for him.

If he was completely honest, Newt was barely aware of his own nudity anymore. He knew he was still hard, could feel the desire pooling low in his stomach, but it was only of secondary importance compared to the feeling of lightness that was spreading through his body. It was slight, but it was there, and Newt focused on it, chased it down.

He was okay here. He was completely safe, and Hermann was next to him and, oh _god_. Newt focused back on his erection again, because _damn_ was he feeling horny right now, and also Hermann was trailing a hand accross his hip and thigh.

Newt opened his eyes and immediately crossed gaze with Hermann, who had apparently been staring at him.

He smiled, still fully clothed except for his shoes and socks.

« Good ? »

« Good, » Newt replied, which brought another smile to Hermann's lips. He watched as the man started drawing shapes with a finger on his skin, going back up his thigh and hip to where an inked dragon was sleeping just under his ribs. He went up again to the phoenix spreading his wings under Newt's collarbone, following the curls of the design. Newt twitched, trying to lean into the touch, but Hermann kept it feather-light.

Although he usually couldn't be made to shut up, Newt found he didn't want to speak right then. There was something solemn in the way Hermann was letting himself explore his skin, he was taking time like he never had before.

He moved on to Newt's right arm, carefully studying the different designs that formed his tattoo sleeve until he reached the drawing of the serpent Jörmungandr that was curling around his wrist like a bracelet, right under the tie that was holding his arms up.

Newt was looking up at his face now that his fingers were too far back for him to follow. So when Hermann looked down at his eyes and then at his lips, Newt opened his mouth slightly and tilted his ching up, inviting.

Hermann bent down and kissed him, slow and deep, careful not to jostle his glasses.

Newt whined in the back of his throat as he started to crave more, anything more than this tender kiss and the kind hand against his cheek. He bit down on Hermann's lower lip, then tried to chase him as the man pulled away, only managing to strain against his restraints.

« Shh, you'll hurt your neck, » Hermann said, voice only slightly louder than a whisper and a smile on his lips.

« Oh, come on ! »

Hermann chuckled. « Fine. »

He straddled Newt's thighs and bent down on his forearms, pressing a kiss to the phoenix tattooed on Newt's chest. He couldn't help but thrust his hips up slightly, still amazed that he could be almost painfully hard despite not having been touched once. Hermann put a hand on his hip to stop him, but he did look down at Newt's erection with something akin to wonder in his eyes. Newt shivered.

Hermann looked up and crossed eyes with him again.

« Please, » the pianist couldn't help whisper, and this time when he bent down to kiss him, Hermann was as fierce as Newt had dreamed. He pressed himself down slightly just as Newt jerked up again and Newt moaned as his cock rubbed against the fabric of Hermann's shirt.

« I'm gonna make a mess of your clothes, » Newt somehow managed to say between two kisses.

« I don't care, » Hermann replied. He still pushed himself up again, and Newt immediately whined at the loss of friction. He strained against his restraints out of reflex, but immediately stilled when he noticed.

Hermann sent him a pleased looked. He pushed Newt's knees up and spread his legs slightly, and when Newt saw him kneel between them he didn't even try to stop the litany of « Please please please » flowing out of his lips.

Hermann didn't even look up before taking the head of Newt's dick into his mouth. He felt his back arch and groaned. It was taking everything he had in him to keep his hips still, but he knew Hermann prefered not to get his face fucked, so he tried his best anyway.

Hermann swallowed half of his cock, then licked alongside it on his way up. Newt gripped the headboard, careful not to pull on the tie that was holding him in place. He knew that if his hands were free right now they would be in Hermann's hair, and he looked up at the ceiling at that thought.

« Hermann, Hermann... » Hermann stilled, mouth still warm around the head of Newt's cock. « Will you fuck me ? Will you fuck me like this ? Please, please, please ? »

Hermann moaned, deep in his throat, the vibration echoing through Newt's dick as he swallowed him down once more only to pull off completely, stopping Newt's involuntary jerk with one hand. « Yes, Newt, I will. »

The intensity of his gaze had Newt turn back to the ceiling once more. He didn't know what he would have done had Hermann asked him to look at him, but it would probably have involved a fair amount of embarrassing noises. Luckily, he was spared the experience. Instead he felt Hermann slide off the bed, but before he could turn to look at what was going on, a hand was on his hip and Hermann told him that he was only getting lube and a condom. So he kept his gaze fixed where it was.

Luckily, Hermann wasn't gone for long, and trailed a hand on Newt's leg as he climbed back onto the bed.

« You packed lube and condoms in your bag. I hereby declare you the best, » Newt said, finally looking down.

Hermann raised an eyebrow. « I suppose I can't count on you repeating that the next time we have to work together ? »

« Probably not. We have a reputation of friendly antagonism to keep up, and I can't let my dick just ruin that. »

Hermann rolled his eyes. Newt's grin quickly turned into a gasp as Hermann gave his cock one long stroke.

The fact that he couldn't touch himself between the moments Hermann did it was completely messing up his usual rhythm, and he had no idea whether he was still on the edge, or flagging.

Hermann's hand was too rough on his sensitive skin, but at least it was _something_ , and honetly Newt wasn't able to ask for much more at this point.

« Will you kindly shut up for a moment ? »

« Depends. Are you actually gonna fuck me or tease me until I die of boredom ? »

Hermann raised one eyebrow again, taking his hand back and pouring some lube onto it.

Newt swallowed. « Okay. Shutting up now. »

Hermann spread the lube on his fingers, warming it up slightly. He bent forward a little, pressing a kiss to one of Newt's knees in a surprisingly tender gesture as he trailed his fingers down past Newt's cock and towards his hole.

Newt forced himself to relax, to focus again on the tie holding his wrists together and the floaty feeling that that produced in him. He flexed his fingers slightly, making sure they were still getting enough blood. One of Hermann's finger was carressing his entrance, but not actually pushing past the ring of muscles, and Newt looked down to see what was taking so goddamn long.

Of course Hermann, being an asshole ( _ahah, pun definitely intended_ ) chose that exact moment to push inside, making Newt twitch as he desperately tried to keep still and relax his muscles.

« Oh my god, you are a terrible human being, » Newton babbled as Hermann continued to press inside. « I hate you so much. » Hermann stilled. « No, no, keep going, you absolute dick, don't you dare stop now- »

Hermann obeyed, pressing inside all the way, then pulling back slightly just to thrust in once more. « Didn't you say you were gonna shut up ? »

Newt grinned back at him. « Well, you know me. »

« Sadly, I do, » Hermann pulled his finger all the way out only to push back in with two. He wasn't doing much more than stretching the muscles, but Newt still felt himself strain against his restraints to try and get Hermann to go deeper. He gripped the headboard again.

Hermann started scissoring his fingers before adding a third one. He still wasn't giving Newt nearly enough contact anywhere that mattered, and Newt was one hundred percent certain that he was doing it on purpose.

Once again, Newt was shocked at how much time they were taking here. It was definitely different from their usual post-concert quickies in semi-public spaces. And to be honest, Newt loved their usual quickies. Not that this was _bad_ , this was _awesome_ , he was _loving this_. But it was intense in a way Newt wasn't used to, and that he probably wouldn't be able to handle too often.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy all of this while it went on.

Finally, _finally_ , Hermann did more than brushing against his prostate, pressing against it precisely. Newt couldn't help but whine as he tried to rock his hips down to get more of those jolts of pleasure, but Hermann was keeping a hand on his hip again and thus wholly controlling the rhythm. A rhythm that was slow, and still somehow too intense for Newt after so little stimulation for such a long time.

« Hermann, Hermann, please, » Newt wasn't above begging. Never had been. If it got him what he wanted, he honestly didn't see why he would have been ashamed. « Please, I want you inside me like, yesterday. »

Hermann chuckled. « I already have three fingers up your ass, Newton. »

Newt groaned. He would have given his friend a swat on the head for that comment, but nope, his hands were definitely still tied. « You know what I mean, get your cock inside me. _Please_. »

Hermann grinned, apparently happy that Newt had literally no self-control when someone had promised to fuck him.

He pulled his fingers out slowly, and Newt cursed at the sensation when his asshole started clenching around thin air. He was breathing heavily, and his cock was straining, painfully hard and leaking an obscene amount of precum. Hermann bent forward over him, trailing his fingers over the edge of the tie on Newt's wrists as he kissed him deeply, still keeping the slow rhythm that was driving Newt insane. He whined, hips jerking upwards to try and get some friction against Hermann's clothes.

Hermann was still wearing his clothes. Hermann was still wearing his _concert clothes,_ and Newt was currently busy defacing the white collared shirt tat looked _expensive as hell_. Newt had never thought that this would be something that did if for him, but yup, he could definitely feel a little something there. And apparently so could Hermann, because his erection was an obvious weight against Newt's thigh as they kissed.

When Hermann pulled away, he stepped off the bed and frantically started unbuttonning his pants. Newt knew this. This was definitely closer to their usual dynamic, this overheated haste, and he wanted to reach out, help tear Hermann's clothes off. He was once more reminded that he couldn't. He gripped the headboard harder, breaths coming out fast, eyes roving over Hermann, who slowed his movements when he noticed Newt's reaction.

« Not fair, come _on,_ » he complained.

Hermann, the bastard that he was, decided that this meant he had all the time in the world to _fold_ his goddamn pants and start slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

« Leave it on and come _here,_ » Newt asked, ass clenching and unclenching from his arousal. « It's already ruined anyway. »

« It is. And thanks to whom ? »

Newt grinned. « You didn't seem to be complaining earlier, » he pointed out.

Hermann didn't reply, instead opening the foil package of a condom and quickly rolling it onto his erection. He looked as hard as Newt, who felt his mouth water a bit. But he wasn't going to ask to suck Hermann's dick tonight, no sir, because Hermann's hip would have a hard time handling the strain if he had to fuck his mouth while Newt was in this position, and also because he had asked to get fucked and he wasn't leaving until he had gotten fucked.

But Newt couldn't leave anyway.

Also, it was _his_ hotel room.

He finally, _finally_ stopped thinking nonsense as Hermann pushed his legs apart once more, then forced him to raise his hips slightly and mercifully slid inside him.

Newt felt his breath catch in his throat, and noticed that Hermann was pretty much in the same state. They looked at each other while Hermann gave Newt some time to adjust, not saying anything.

Then Hermann started moving.

« Oh, fuck. Fuuuck... » Newt sweared as Hermann snapped his hips back and forth, going deeper and deeper. He wanted to move at the same time as him, but couldn't. He was starting to feel a slight burn where the fold of the fabric rubbed against his skin, but found that he didn't really mind the sensation. Hermann was still setting the pace, and still going slower than Newt would have, but he could feel that he too was starting to loose control a little bit, breathing hard both at the effort of keeping himself above Newt and of keeping his rhythm as he fucked into him.

He adjusted his angle a bit, elliciting a high-pitched moan from Newt that definitely wasn't a whine. Hermann grinned smugly despite the aroused daze clouding his eyes. Newt clenched his muscles on the next thrust, earning a groan as Hermann blessedly, finally sped up.

« What if I didn't touch your cock ? Since you can't do it yourself... Do you think you could come without anyone touching you ? »

Newt had to turn his head back to stare at the ceiling, trying to get himself under control. It was hard to get an idea of what was going on in his body, everything felt even fuzzier than before.

« Well, I don't know. But you're welcome to try. »

Hermann's next thrust was harder than any other yet, and Newt had to bite down on his lips to stifle another moan. He was always slightly embarrassed at how vocal he was compared to Hermann, and especially here in a hotel. At least rehearsal room were made to be soundproof.

Newt started to feel heat pooling low in his stomach, but he couldn't seem to get past that edge, despite how deep Hermann was in him.

« God, god, Hermann... Hermann, please, just touch me I... »

He couldn't even look him in the eyes, everything was too intense, too much. But Hermann wasn't in the mood to tease anymore, breaths coming out ragged. He bent down and pressed a kiss to Newt's chest, letting him take a little bit of his weight as he reached for his cock with one hand, stroking it in counter-rhythm with his strokes until Newt came with a wrangled cry, spilling all over Hermann's shirt. It was definitely ruined now, Newt thought with a sense of pride.

Hermann kept stroking him through the aftershocks.

« Keep going, just keep going, I- » Newt was cut off as Hermann resumed his thrusts. He was over-stimulated, but the prickles of painful pleasure felt like an echo of the fuzzy and warm feeling they had started all of this with, and Newt kept on holding onto it until Hermann came, biting down on Newt's shoulder to muffle any sound.

They stayed still for a bit, Hermann's weight now fully resting on Newt. Then Hermann pulled out, his breathing having calmed down a bit. He pulled off his condom, tied the end of it and threw the whole thing away in a bin conveniently placed right next to the bedside table. He came back to Newt and quickly untied his wrists, massaging them slowly to make sure the blood flowed back without a hitch. Newt let himself be handled, basking in the afterglow. He could feel that this wasn't only done for his sake. Hermann was also doing it to calm _himself_ down.

The silence that settled was comfortable, but Newt still ended up breaking it. « Thanks, » he sais softly, hands still resting in Hermann's. The contrast between them was obvious. Hermann's skin was paler and smoother, whereas Newt had calluses on his.

Hermann looked up, looking him in the eyes. « Thank you. »

Newt bit down on his lower lip to try and hold back his laughter. He gave up after a few seconds, letting himself fall backwards on the bed and only narrowly avoiding hitting the headboard in the process.

« Oh my god this is so sappy, I'm gonna die. » He started laughing in earnest, and Hermann followed him after a moment of slight confusion. He even let himself flop down next to Newt.

« Stay the night ? » the latter asked, trying not to sound hopeful but also not making too much of an effort.

« I packed a bag, » Hermann said as way of reply.

Newt closed his eyes, smiling contently.

 


End file.
